Numerous card games are known to exist. Of particular popularity are those card games under the category of poker games. Poker games include a plurality of games that have similar betting rules and generally define winning hands based on the types of card held by each player, and the arrangement, or rankings, of those cards. While there are a variety of card games with different means of winning, card games using community cards, such as Texas Hold'em have gained tremendous popularity over the last several years. The object of Texas Hold'em, and derivative games, is to form the highest card ranking by choosing the best five cards from a hand which contains two individual cards, and five cards which all the players can use, called community cards.
While games using community cards have generated a lot of excitement, the amount of cards used in such games can be limiting. Therefore, what is needed in the poker game field is a new game which introduces more cards into the playing rounds, thereby changing the player's strategy and chances of winning.